Mirrorman Arrives! Defeat the Two Terrible Kaiju
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = Danger! The Gold Demon Attacks |NxEpisode = The Deadly Freeze}} is the 10th episode of Ike! Prisman. Plot *Invader D: So what is you choice Prisman? Hahaha. *Prisman: Stop the laughing! Invader D grabbed Prisman while Gold Satan shocked Shugaron, who was tied on a metal rod, with electricity. Prisman tried to break free of Invader D's grasp, but Gold Satan shot a beam at him, immobilising him. *Prisman: Free Shugaron!! *Gold Satan: Then you will get on the iron cross and be shocked to death. *Prisman: Oh, fudge... *Invader D: Get up the empty cross, NOW!! *Prisman: Shugaron, you must fight Grandos and his monster friends without me! *Shugaron: (whimper) Gold Satan and Invader D secured Prisman to the cross and Gold Satan pressed a button on his control. Electric bolts struck Prisman, casting huge bright flashes on the kaijins' faces. The seemingly barely conscious Prisman observed that Shugaron was still tied on the cross. *Prisman: Release my friend! *Gold Satan: You don't think we are so dumb, do you? *Invader D: The last sight in your life will be to your kaiju friend's DEATH!!! If you didn't surrender yourself, we would've killed him, since you surrendered yourself, we'll just force you to watch him die, before you get electrocuted! YAY!! *???: Not so fast... Gold and Invader D swivelled round to see who was there. An old man stepped forward and dagger-stared the aliens. *Gold Satan: Who is this nut?! *Invader D: He looks familiar... *Prisman: That guy...he's Kyotaro! Kyotaro Kagami! *Invader D: What? Mirrorman, you say?! Kyotaro turned to face a nearby lake. *Kyotaro: Mirror Spark! Mirrorman did a little battle stance which he felt was necessary. Invader D and Gold Satan backed off. The Invaders' UFO drifted above them and a ray of light showered Invader D. He transformed into Darkron. *Gold Satan and Darkron: Retreat, Mirrorman, or we electrocute Prisman... *Prisman: You're not as dumb as I thought... *Gold Satan: Well obviously we're smart. *Prisman: No, no, I mean, you're dumber. *Darkron: Huh?? *Prisman: You see, I am one of those Ultras who's Ultra Armour is resistant to electricity, and I am not bragging here. A frustrated Gold Satan pressed the button on his control so many times that the iron cross exploded, freeing Prisman. Gold Satan now prepared to shock Shugaron but Mirrorman fired the Slicer V which decapitated the Gold kaijin. Prisman aimed Prismatic Beam at Shugaron's iron cross and shot, freeing him. Darkron panicked, having to face three opponents. Gold Satan's head rejoined his body and he rose again, shooting eye beams at Shugaron, who clumsily toppled onto Mirrorman. Prisman tackled Gold while Darkron attacked Mirrorman, who was helping Shugaron up. Mirrorman flipped Darkron onto the ground but he soon got up, teleporting behind the hero and firing eye beams at his back causing an explosion. Mirrorman crashed to the ground. Prisman pounced on Darkron, but the kaiju brought the both of them into another dimension. Darkron shot his eye beams repeatedly, but Prisman deflected and dodged them all. Darkron created illusions of himself that confused Prisman, they all disappeared suddenly, and the Ultra realised he was trapped in the alternate dimension. Darkron went back to the normal dimension and was knocked down by a charging Shugaron. Gold Satan tried to punch the kaiju but Mirrorman pulled him away and jumped into the air, flipping him back onto the ground. His head bled green blood profusely, and he shot a gold coloured beam, proving to be evenly matched with Mirrorman's Mirror Knife. Meanwhile, Prisman used much of his energy to use the Prism Flash, releasing so much energy that it tore a hole in the dimension for Prisman to escape. The force from the Prism Flash greatly weakened Darkron, only for Shugaron to finish him off with a heat ray. The kaiju collapsed and melted into a pile of green slime. Gold Satan randomly shot beams at them, but Mirrorman charged forward, delivering chops at him. Trying to confuse him, Gold Satan vanished and reappeared around the Mirror being with multiple copied of himself. Prisman fired a Prism Shot at the clones, causing them to disappear. Mirrorman stayed still for a while, befote suddenly turning around and launching a Silver Cross. Gold Satan, who was trying to sneak uo by teleporting behind Mirrorman, instead got struck by his attack, blowing up into fragments. With the kaijus' defeat, Mirrorman stepped forward and shook hands with Prisman. *Mirrorman: So, you're the new Ultra defender of Earth huh? *Prisman: I guess you could say that. I've heard about you from my superiors, you're a 2D-3D hybrid, that's pretty cool. *Mirrorman: I battled the Invaders almost four decades ago. I managed to defeat them, and then went back to my father's Mirror world to restore all that the Invaders had destroyed. *Prisman: You only returned to the 3D world recently? *Mirrorman: Yes, because I knew that the Invaders are back. *Prisman: I believe they are working with Grandos, an alien who wants to conquer Earth like the Invaders. *Mirrorman: I'm sure you'll be able to stop them. Good luck. Mirrorman bid farewell to Prisman, transformed back into Kyotaro, and slowly strolled away. Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Fan Episodes